Supernanny Season 5 Special Update
Nanny Jo is revisiting the families she'd visited in Season 5 in this Season premiere of Season 6. Instead of a new episode, as mentioned by the narrator, Jo is also interviewing parents in local areas of their children's disciplines. Family Order Part 1 *Follander Family (No mischief has been made since Nanny Jo's visit. Kristin is having her Sweet 16 party and she got her Driver's Liscense) *Unfer Family (Things have changed since Jo's visit. May has now entered her Freshmen year in High School) *Dritiak Family (No mischief of any kind since Nanny Jo's visit) *Byrin Family (No mischief of any kind since Jo's visit.) Part 2 *Rescelt Family (No mischief is getting made with the family since Nanny Jo's visit.) *Hutling Family (No mischief has been made since Nanny Jo's visit. Jim, Richard, and Tilli are no longer defiant and they are now respectful. Daniel is now re-married to a veterinarian named Dr. Lucinda Chan). *Atia Family (Xaiver has changed since Supernanny's visit. He is no longer torturing his baby sister Eliza or pulling her arms.) *Gringer Family (The triplets have changed since Nanny Jo's visit.) Part 3 *Jumpline Family (No mischief has been made since Jo's visit. Melissa is now in High School, and she is taking Baby-Sitting classes) *Lottie Family (The twins and the sextuplets have changed since Jo's visit. They no longer torture the family dog, and the Lotties have moved into a new house.) *Steline Family (No mischief of any kind has been made since Jo's visit. *Grady Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made in this family.) Part 4 *Pottar Family (Things have changed for the better since Supernanny's visit. Sydney and Amanda are now learning to be respectful and appreciate each other. Isa recently had a Sweet 16 Birthday Party and her own Driver's Liscense. Amanda is no longer torturing little Kiki.) *Stine Family *Xaiden Family *Butrina Family *Frieden Family *Northern Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with the family) *Lake Family (Oliver, Beatrice, and Kent have changed since Jo's visit) Part 5 *Simpson Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with the family. Maybel no longer mimics violent acts on TV after the family has installed a parental block on the TV which blocks questionable TV shows or movies. Lester has grown a bit more mature since Nanny Jo's visit, and Eliza gets attention and appreciation from her parents.) *Brady Family (No mischief of any kind is being made since Jo's visit.) *Partridge Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made in the family since Nanny Jo's visit.) *Turner Family (The foster children have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. The social worker, Jessie McCallister still checks in every now and then. Luke is playing for Little League, and the horrors of abuse that affected Katie and her younger siblings have become a thing in the past.) *Baker Family (No mischief of any kind has been made since Nanny Jo's visit.) *Jones Family (The boys have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. They no longer terrorize their baby sister and things have changed for the better. Melinda is also married to a Paralegal named Dwight Peterson, making Melinda's full name, Melinda Jones-Peterson.) *Caldwell Family (No mischief of any kind is being made in this family.) *Finster Family (Sharpay is no longer dominant towards her younger siblings or her parents since Nanny Jo's visit. Also they moved to Montana and adopted a son called Kevin (6) from Australia and is well-behaved. Tiffany is pregnant with upcoming son) *Freeling Family *O' Malley Family *Carmichael Family (The family has changed for the better since Nanny Jo's visit. Megan has broken up with her boyfriend after she discovered that he had been caught selling marijuana and arrested and has not had any contact with him since. Dustin is no longer skipping school and is learning to take responsibilities for his actions, and Jared is much more respectful to his family. Macy-Dawn is learning to try new foods and not act up.) Transcripts *Daniel Hutling's Wedding *Lottie Family moves house *Melinda Jones' Wedding *Finster Family moves to Montana *Megan Carmichael breaks up with her boyfriend Category: Fanon Season 6 episodes Category: Episodes Category: Specials Category:Fanon Season Premieres Category:Special Updates